1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to storage area networks.
2. Description of the Related Art
Storage Area Networks (SANs) are computer systems in which large mass storages such as Redundant Array of Independent Disks (RAID) devices are connected to a central processor or processors via high-speed network technology (as opposed to, for example, via a system bus). SANs are increasingly used to store vast amounts of information and their usage has grown exponentially with the rise of the Internet.